broliverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rats: Bionic Island
Lab Rats, known as Lab Rats: Bionic Island for the fourth season, is an American television sitcom that premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD. It focuses on the life of a young teenager named Leo Dooley, whose mother, Tasha, marries billionaire genius, Donald Davenport. He meets Adam, Bree, and Chase (Davenport's latest projects), with whom he develops an immediate friendship. The series was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. On January 15, 2011, Billy Unger, who plays Chase, stated that the series was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman. However, the pilot was re-shot, with the changing of the name to Lab Rats, and the addition of Bree who is the only girl of the group, and Adam who is the oldest of the three. On May 18, 2012, Lab Rats was renewed for a second season. On July 26, 2013, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a third season. In May 2014, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a fourth season, which makes it the second original series of Disney XD to go past three seasons, after Kickin' It. The fourth season premiered on March 18, 2015. On July 1, 2015, Kelli Berglund, who plays Bree, revealed that the fourth season will be its last. Plot Young teenager Leo Dooley's mother, Tasha, gets remarried to billionaire inventor, Donald Davenport, and they move in with him. While trying to find his bedroom, Leo accidentally discovers teenage siblings with bionic powers living in their basement. Leo secretly takes them to school for the first time and the show follows the bionic teens as they unravel in adventurous situations in an attempt to live life like a normal family in the fictional town of Mission Creek, California. As the show progresses in Seasons 2, 3, and 4, it gets darker with the introduction of Davenport's younger brother Douglas (turned good in Season 3), Douglas' android son Marcus, Victor Krane, S-1, Sebastian (formerly known as S-3) and Krane's bionic soldiers. By Season 4, Davenport opens a bionic academy called the Davenport Bionic Academy on a bionic island to train Victor Krane's bionic soldiers to be the world's newest bionic heroes. Characters Main Characters * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Characters * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Varied as Dooey Dingo * Billy Unger as Spike * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Eddie Perino as Trent * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan * Elizabeth Margaret Beatrice as Ms. Thistle * Telma Hopkins as Rose * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Oana Gregory as Stephanie * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Ben Stillwell as Owen * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry * Dustin Ingram as Scott * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Ashley Argota as Taylor * Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers